


Review

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is expected to diligently study for his SATs. Bruce provides incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Review

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 010507 Prompt #1 _The Dog Ate My Homework -- Incorporate some sort of schoolwork assignment or scholarly research into your fic tonight._

Dick pushed his head into Bruce's palm, rubbed back and forth to encourage strong fingers to scritch-scratch through his hair. He curled up, sighed, veritably purred as he relaxed his cheek onto Bruce's chest.

Oh yeah. _Oh yeah_.

He stretched, pressed himself to Bruce's length as he yawned. Warm and sleepy and he knew his lips were pink and full from the sudden rush of oxygen, knew Bruce couldn't resist his loose-limbed tousled hair look.

Dick lolled onto Bruce's shoulder, fit the curve of his nape over cotton-bound muscle, smiled heavy-lidded, licked the corner of his mouth and sighed again.

A long, sweet, unfurling sigh that could be innocent enough. Or. Could easily invite Bruce to roll on top and ravish him whole.

Bruce smiled back, ran a finger over his brow, down his nose, rested the fleshy pad on the bow of his lower lip. Dick caught it between his teeth, waggled a brow.

"Soporific," Bruce offered, mildly.

"Mmmm," Dick breathed dreamily. He nodded. Quite. Well, could be. Was almost. But, didn't have to be. That is if Bruce took the damn hint.

Low laughter and a kiss to his temple set Dick's pulse faster, heated his skin in a slow-burn flush.

"I wanted for you to define it, Dick."

He could hear the grin. Huffed the finger away that was still on his lip. Rolled his eyes and tried to sidle out of Bruce's half-embrace.

"Oh. _That_ ," he said, tart. Wry. Though, no no, don't you worry, not in the least put out. Whyever would I be that?

Bruce's other hand came up, caught his shoulder, held him fast.

"Tell me. You know it--this one's easy."

Dick ruffled his bangs with a shot-out sigh--long and alluring and coy-c'mere forgotten--resisted pointing out that they were _all_ freaking easy.

He flared his nostrils then parroted in as didactic of means he could, "Etymology probably from French _soporifique_ , from Latin _sopor_ , deep sleep; akin to Latin _somnus_ , sleep. Causing or tending to cause sleep, as in soporific drugs. Tending to dull awareness or alertness. Of, relating to, or marked by sleepiness or lethargy."

"Good," Bruce breathed, hot puffs of air tickling down Dick's neck. "Very good."

Fingers crept under his t-shirt, pushed and bunched and soon it scraped past his ears and was up over his head, trapped at Bruce's arm. Bruce lifted up, tossed the shirt away, blue eyes intent as gray cotton joined Dick's orange and blue stripe on the floor.

Then Bruce wetted his collarbone with open-mouth kisses. Traced patterns on his skin with fingertips and teeth. Fluttered lips over the trapped surge of his heart beneath flesh and breastbone.

Lick up his throat, nibble around his adam's apple, long kiss that made him moan.

When Dick caught the tip of Bruce's tongue with his, Bruce levered away.

He grunted. _So_ not amused.

Bruce raised a brow. "Adumbrate?"

For encouragement Bruce's hands spread, held his cheeks, thumbs slow-swipe circles over his lips.

Dick settled, let his ribcage expand to caress the angle of Bruce's held only inches above. He left his arms overhead, curled his fingers in the pillow, bit his lip like he had to consider his answer.

A kiss to his chin. More along his jaw. Soft at the knob under his ear.

"Hmm?" Bruce prompted.

Dick writhed and his legs opened, opened. Maybe _Oh Yeah_ , after all.

"Etymology is Latin _adumbratus_ , the past participle of _adumbrare_ , umbra meaning shadow. To foreshadow vaguely, intimate. To suggest, disclose, or outline partially, as in to adumbrate a plan. To overshadow, obscure."

This time the words were husky, still so very succinct and correct, edged with arousal that coaxed a growl from Bruce's chest.

Bruce's hands skimmed down his flanks, palms hot, sure, swift. Dick rolled his hips, grinned and watched from beneath the heavy fringe of his lashes as his sweats were tugged, laughed light at their tickle down his legs. Bruce looked up, smiled at his laugh, nipped at his toes, then his knee, then his thigh.

Dick's fingers hooked into Bruce's waistband; raw black silk shed away like a skin.

More kisses--hot, sweet--at the jut of his hip, over his navel, one to each of the defined muscles of his abdomen.

Bruce had been adamant he'd study for his upcoming SATs; Dick wasn't sure what exactly Bruce worried he wouldn't know. But. If this was studying, well. He would put in as much effort and time and dedication as was required.

He'd tried to avoid it tonight. Sick of words and equations, logic riddles and nonsense crap no one would ever ask him again once all the tiny dots were filled out, perfect heavy and dark, No 2 pencils ready to go and sharpened, thank you so much. He'd come to bed, slinky and shower-fresh then discreetly plastered himself to Bruce, already propped up with a generous heap of pillow to read before surrendering the day to sleep.

Instead of responding as Dick was used to--as Dick got when he was hard and warm and humping Bruce's thigh, mouthing at Bruce's neck, whispering crazy dark things about tightness and fitting and where he was so very _that_ and how Bruce would _come_ into play right there so very well--he'd been handed a book.

 _Star SAT Vocab Builder!_

Dick had glared. Had huffed onto his back while his boner flagged. Had read all of three pages before throwing it to the foot of the bed with churlish complaints that it was nonsense and he knew all this shi- enriched lexicon already.

They'd lay like that for several minutes. Long enough for Bruce to completely ignore him. Long enough to make him schooch and shimmy--to insinuate--himself into every nook and cranny, curve and flare of Bruce's body.

Then there'd been silence. Then the hair petting, and that always led to good things.

So. Okay. A few stupid words to get past. It was still leading to good things.

Bruce kissed his sternum, teased the thin flesh between white teeth.

"Prurient."

Now Bruce was husky, edged shivery and hot with need.

Dick chuckled dirty--his hands in Bruce's boxers and his halfway off--and Bruce surged over him, met him for a kiss that rattled teeth and bones and the bedframe. Dick's legs parted further and Bruce sunk between, and he dug his fingers into Bruce's arms, held on, held them together.

They rutted, frantic, broken-breath pants and guttural encouragement.

So much for maintaining that stellar vocabulary use.

Dick came too fast--came mindbending perfect so good oh yeah sweet jesus--arched up into Bruce once, again, then again slick with sweat and his come. He pushed his fingers along Bruce's spine, wriggled them between asscheeks then teased into the soft and vulnerable entrance only he had been permitted to breach.

Bruce came on a hazy gravel moan, bit his neck and sucked hard; tomorrow Dick would have to hide a hickey while he negotiated classrooms and hallways.

They breathed ragged, in time, listed onto their sides, kissed slow and slower.

Dick dragged his hand up Bruce's belly, licked his fingers clean. "Prurient," he mused with a flick of tongue on lip, gathered come he'd purposefully left to glisten over pink. He grinned, wicked, content. " _Oh_ yeah."

Bruce grinned back, palm-cupped the underside of his knee, splayed him wide open. "Correct again," he murmured, so satisfied, a kiss, then he slid single-push deep perfect-fit inside. "Good boy- very good."

Dick sighed. Everything this time, hot and sweet, coy and ready, all Bruce's, this all his. Felt everywhere on Bruce and let Bruce everywhere within, and closed his eyes.

Words--unneeded--forgotten.


End file.
